


Biorhythm

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy AU, F/M, Fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: It’s a little known fact that Seungcheol, the notorious “bad boy” of your town, loves milkshakes. (”Badboy”!AU)





	Biorhythm

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

This was an absolutely insane idea.

“C’mon, (Y/N), it’s now or never. Your break ends in five minutes.”

“Ok, but,” you gave your best friend a pointed glare, “what if this goes horribly wrong?”

Soonyoung leaned back in the booth with an exasperated sigh, “then we’ll leave like nothing ever happened and I’ll help you find a new job.”

“Might as well find a new town to live in while we’re at it,” you grumble, ripping pieces off of a napkin distractedly.

“Stop being a scaredy-cat and go get ‘em.” He slid the milkshake you’d made across the table and patted your arm in the same motion, turning back to the plate of fries he’d ordered to keep the table. With the realization that Soonyoung was going to force you to go through with this, you let out a breath and stood from the booth. Holding the glass in one hand, you smoothed a hand over the fanned skirt of your work uniform and turned towards the booth of boys you were so nervous over. The sound of your kitten heels against the checkerboard floor was all you could concentrate on as you crossed the short distance between your tables.

Their table was the loudest in the diner, a group of delinquent teenagers easily beating out the music coming from the jukebox in the corner in volume. It took you several throat clearing coughs to catch their attention.

The rehearsed words Soonyoung had given you were lost the moment his eyes were turned to you. You sputtered, trying to remember the reason you came over.

“Something we can help you with, sweetheart?”

The gravelly voice snapped you back into attention, realizing his friend Jun had spoken to you.

“I, uh,” your stutters caused a few snickers around the table, “happy birthday, Seungcheol.” You placed the milkshake in front of him, suddenly self-conscious about the small candle you’d placed on top.

The snickers had ceased and now the boys were glancing between you and Seungcheol, waiting for their leader’s reaction. His mouth was slightly agape and his forehead was creased like he was either confused or concentrating.

“I- I’ll go now.” You started to turn, ready to run back to Soonyoung in embarrassment and berate him for convincing you of this ridiculous confession in the first place, but a hand wrapping around your wrist stopped you from moving.

“(Y/N), right?”

“Y-yeah, that’s me.”

The smirk he’d been sporting softened a bit and while he’d never admitted it out loud, he thought you were really cute.

“Thanks, doll.” He winked and the blush rushed to your cheeks in an instant. When he let go of your hand to pull the glass closer, you retreated back to the booth where Soonyoung already had an audacious grin on his face.

“Shut up,” you grumbled, going back into work mode and taking the plate he’d cleared.

“Didn’t say anything.”

Three hours later and your shift was over. You went to exchange your work apron only to find you’d left your jacket at home, and it was raining outside. With a sigh, you braced yourself against the window, preparing to walk the half mile home.

“Need a ride home?”

To your surprise, Seungcheol was leaning against the counter behind you. The rest of his friends left a while ago, so why was he still there?

“C’mon,” he hadn’t waited for a reply and was brushing past you before stopping in front of the door. You watched as he shrugged off his signature leather jacket and turned, offering it to you. “Take it, it’s cold.”

You opened your mouth to respond but he didn’t let you, crossing the short distance to you and draping the jacket over your shoulders. Wrapping it closer to yourself, you followed him through the open door and waited under the dripping awning until he joined you outside.

“My car’s this way.” He motioned toward the parking lot before wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you into the rain. The sudden action made you gasp, earning a chuckle from him.

While you would have at least expected a motorcycle or a convertible of some kind, you definitely weren’t expecting to stop in front of-

“A minivan?”

“Like it?” He opened the passenger door for you and you slipped into the seat, tucking your skirt under you.

“Truthfully, I was expecting a black Corvette or something, that seems more your style.”

“It’s easier to fit six guys in a minivan than a Corvette,” he shrugs it like it’s obvious, buckling his seatbelt and looking towards you expectantly.

“I’m not starting this car until you’re buckled in.”

“Alright, Mom.” You giggle, slinging the seat belt over your lap. The car is silent as he starts the engine and carefully pulls out of the parking lot, setting off on the main road after you give him your address.

“Thank you again for the milkshake,” he speaks up, keeping his eyes on the road, “I wasn’t expecting that from you.”

“You’re welc- wait, what?”

He chuckles, the sound barely resonating above the pattering of rain against the windshield.

“I would have thought you wanted nothing to do with me.”

“I… why?”

“Just,” his hand comes down to rest on the console between you, “whenever I’ve tried talking to you before, it seems like you go out of your way to avoid me.”

You bit down on your lip, wondering where this confession was coming from, “Seungcheol, you’re intimidating as hell.” He looks thrown off, eyes darting over to glance at you, “when you’re surrounded by five other guys and you have the capacity to beat someone up,” your voice lowers to a mumble as you look towards your lap, “you can’t blame me for being nervous around you.”

“You’re nervous around me?” The refute catches you off guard, “Doll, the feeling’s mutual.”

The erratic beating of your heart keeps time with the rain outside. At least it’s dark or else Seungcheol would see the rapid bloom of rose across your cheekbones, or else you’d see a similar blush across his own.

“Oh,” is all you’re able to manage, biting back the tremble in your voice. There isn’t much else to be said as soon after Seungcheol pulls up in front of your house. The lingering light from the headlights shines against the rain, illuminating your darkened street. You’re fumbling to get the door open when you feel his hand against your skin for a second time that day, fingers gently wrapping around your wrist. Glancing over, you can see his eyes in the dim light and how they’re more gentle than you had once thought.

Suddenly he was pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek, sitting back as quickly as he had leaned forward to stare at you with a wide grin on his face. There were a million thoughts running through your head, but they were all interrupted by the sudden flooding of light coming from your front porch, alerting you that your parents knew you were home.

“I have to go,” you muttered. He dropped your wrist and you already missed the warmth from his hand and the soothing feeling of his thumb rubbing circles into your palm. You had to get inside though, knowing you’d be hit with a million questions by your overbearing parents if you stayed out too long.

After gathering your bag and unbuckling, you remembered the leather jacket draped over your shoulders and moved to take it off. Seungcheol’s hand stopped you and he shook his head, “Keep it, the rain won’t be getting any better between here and your house.”

“But how-”

“Wear it to school on Monday.”

He winked again and your heart was back to being in a flurry. With a final smile, you got out of the car and ran up the steps to your door, turning back when you were safe on your porch to give him a small wave. He waved back and pulled away from the curb, driving off into the rain.

You closed the door behind you, giving a quick hello to your parents and darting upstairs to your bedroom before they could interrogate you. With a giddy smile, you collapsed back on your bed, pulling the leather jacket closer. 

Soonyoung was going to flip.


End file.
